Entertainment related events such as concerts, plays, musicals, sporting events, movies, and other forms of entertainment or informational exchange based events such as trade shows typically require some representative token for gaining access to the venue hosting the event. To gain access to the event, the overwhelming medium currently in use is the paper ticket. Such paper tickets are purchased from a ticket broker over the phone or local ticket counter or at the box office window of the event venue itself. In exchange for some form of currency or credit, the ticket issuer will provide a paper ticket to the event. The paper ticket typically includes a printed side having information relating to the event title, location, time, and seating arrangement. Often the ticket includes basic printed advertising in the form of logos representing the ticket issuer and select event sponsors. The ticket is usually comprised of a first portion and a second portion in the form of a tear off stub which is taken from the ticket holder upon entry to the venue as proof of entry into the venue.
In addition to providing event entry management, such events are usually heavily sponsored to help manage the costs in producing the event. Thus, in leading up the sponsored event, advertising often takes many forms including television and radio commercials, printed media, billboards, and the like. In addition, promotional gimmicks such as flyers, key chains, and the like are frequently distributed prior to and at the event. For example, one popular advertising gimmick is providing sponsorship information on a compact disc (CD) jacket for a CD containing audio tracks and handing these out at the venue or other promotional location. In addition, once at the event, the event goer is further presented with vendors selling memorabilia of the event as well as sponsored advertising situated all around the venue.
Typically, however, the paper tickets are either disposed of after the event or placed in some keepsake storage with little or no additional viewing. The ticket itself, as a means of access, has performed its role, and thus, there is no particular reason to view the ticket after the event except for possible sentimental reasons. Any advertising provided on the ticket is then seldom if ever viewed. Likewise, the novelty of the promotional gimmick frequently wears off immediately or after a short period of time creating a significant likelihood that the gimmick and its associated advertising will not be viewed again by the gimmick holder.
With the costs of promoting and providing events continuously rising, event promoters are constantly seeking new methods for improving the amount of advertising revenue that is generated to keep ticket prices at a reasonable level to attract significant audiences. What is needed and heretofore unavailable is a medium facilitating event access while providing alternative advertising positioning for generating additional revenues.